


Family Feels

by snickerdoodlecat0



Series: Atla works [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28828881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snickerdoodlecat0/pseuds/snickerdoodlecat0
Summary: 1am writing. This is either gonna end wonderfully or horribly.
Relationships: Bato/Hakoda (Avatar), Bato/Hakoda/Kya (Avatar), Bato/Kya (Avatar), Hakoda/Kya (Avatar), Katara & Sokka (Avatar)
Series: Atla works [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172996
Kudos: 3





	Family Feels

**Author's Note:**

> 1am writing. This is either gonna end wonderfully or horribly.

Sokka and Katara were a nightmare, even at a young age, Sokka had just reached 1 and Katara was only a few weeks old, but it seemed to their sleep-deprived parents when one went down, the other started crying. Kya still out for the count after her daughter's birth was sleeping, leaving her husband to try and figure it out. Sokka was crying, Katara was crying, and Hakoda and Bato had no clue or idea how to stop it.

Kya waking up from what she hoped was a long nap, to the chaos that was her family, swiftly took a sight of her husband trying to get Sokka to calm down, well Bato, tried to get her baby girl to stop crying. Announcing her present will a laugh, moved to take her baby from her spouse. As if sensing his sister calming Sokka stopped wailing and settled into his father's arms. She quickly removed her top, helped her daughter latch as her husbands moved themselves and their son to the couch. Moving so her son could sit on her lap, the family cuddled onto the couch to settle in for a small movie and a snack night.


End file.
